A service Identifier (ID) may be used by wireless communication technologies, for example, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technologies, e.g., WiFi Direct Services (WFDS), Neighbor Awareness Networking (NAN), and/or other WiFi or other wireless technologies.
For example, the Service ID may be used to advertise or seek for a specific service.
The Service ID may have the form of a Service Hash, which may be formed, for example, based on a service name of the service. For example, the Service Hash may be determined by using the first 6 octets of the SHA-256 algorithm hashing of the value of the service name. In one example, a lower case representation of the value of the service name may be used to calculate the Service Hash.
The Service ID may not be required to be unique.
The Service ID may be configured to provide a sufficient representation of a service name for discovery, for example, using a Probe Request/Response discovery mechanism, a NAN Service Discovery mechanism, or any other discovery mechanism or protocol.